


Sugar-Sweet

by Cottonstones



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What?” Arin asks, removing the sucker again, looking straight at Dan as he suddenly drags the flat of his tongue over the candy. The movement is unmistakably teasing, verging on sexual, and Dan hates that his body reacts to whatever game Arin is playing. “Am I bothering you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar-Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> 100% inspired by the lollipop tasting video that was posted on the Game Grumps Facebook~

“Where the hell did you get that?” Dan asks as Arin flops down onto the couch next to him. He watches as Arin stretches his long body out, rolling the giant sucker around in his mouth before pulling it out with a wet pop.

Arin grins at Dan, his mouth a little wet. Dan forces himself to meet Arin’s eyes.

“A Lovely sent us some suckers.” Arin smiles and offers the slick candy out to Dan. “Wanna taste?”

Dan wrinkles his nose at Arin, but he laughs. “No, thanks. You keep it.”

Arin shrugs and pushes the candy back into his mouth, his cheek filling, and Dan feels an odd tightness in his chest.

They’re set to record, and Arin busies himself with setting up the game and the capture. The whole time, he’s still sucking on the lollipop, noisily slurping around the candy, his speech garbled as his hands work. When he’s done setting everything up, he reclaims his spot on the couch, still eating the candy.

Dan sighs, his chest still weirdly tight. He feels…off, he guesses? He isn’t sure.

“Are you going to ditch the candy? You can’t record like that,” Dan says, hoping that Arin won’t argue with him.

When he looks over at Arin, he sees him hollowing his cheeks around the sucker, making his cheek bones more pronounced, his lips a tight circle around the thin, white stick of the lollipop, a wet noise accompanying his actions. Dan can feel his face going red.

“Arin,” Dan says, giggling more because of a sudden bout of nerves than anything else.

“What?” Arin asks, removing the sucker again, looking straight at Dan as he suddenly drags the flat of his tongue over the candy. The movement is unmistakably teasing, verging on sexual, and Dan hates that his body reacts to whatever game Arin is playing. “Am I bothering you?”

Arin sounds far too coy. Dan’s mouth flattens, and he sighs. “I just want to start recording.”

“I’m almost done,” Arin says sweetly, the tip of his tongue tracing around the florescent pink candy. He sucks the lollipop back into his mouth and fucking _moans_ around it, completely obscene and overdramatic.

There’s no fucking way that Arin isn’t doing this on purpose.

“It tastes _so good_ ,” Arin says around the sucker in his mouth, pushing it into his cheek and making the shape of the candy bulge against his skin.

Dan needs to look away, to do something besides continue to watch Arin perform fucking fellatio on this goddamn lollipop. He’s frozen, aware that he’s openly staring, almost embarrassingly entranced by the little show that Arin’s putting on for him.

How many times has Arin talked about wanting to suck dick? How many times has Dan almost believed him? Now there’s very little doubt in Dan’s mind that this is something Arin wants for real.

“A - Arin,” Dan tries again. He needs to bring the focus back to recording, back to fucking reality. His voice is shaking and weak, somewhat breathless, and he can see Arin grinning around the sucker. The asshole certainly seems to be enjoying himself.

“Hm?” Arin removes the sucker again and leans in toward Dan. His mouth is pink and wet; he smells sugary-sweet. Dan can feel his defenses weakening. What the hell is going on? Yes, Arin flirts with Dan a lot, and, yes, sometimes, the jokes get to Dan…sometimes, he feels a pulse of arousal surge through him and, on those nights, at home, he jerks off to the fantasies that Arin had jokingly suggested…but were they ever really jokes, after all?

Dan decides that the only way to end this and get back to business is to beat Arin at his own game.

Dan throws on a grin, arches an eyebrow, and leans back against the couch, putting his hands behind his head. “I could give you something else to suck on, you know?”

Arin goes stock-still on the couch, sucker in his hand and his face perfectly blank. Dan feels a rush of victory. Fuck, they can finally get to recording their episodes and -

“Okay,” Arin says, way too quickly and much too seriously.

_Fuck_.

Dan gasps, mouth hanging open like a fucking fish. Arin is obviously joking…right?

“What?”

“I’ll suck your dick,” Arin says. Maybe it’s Dan’s imagination, but he thinks that Arin slides closer to him. “I bet that it tastes better than the candy, anyway.”

Dan is definitely blushing. He swallows thickly. Arin doesn’t…this doesn’t sound like their usual joking. This sounds… _real_.

“Right now?” Dan asks, unsure of why he isn’t ruling this out altogether, why he’s trying to figure out the logistics of what’s going through Arin’s mind.

Arin nods, smoothing a hand over the top of his head, his hair slicked down into a tight ponytail. He licks his lips, only making them shinier, and leans over, setting the sucker down on the table before moving close to Dan on the couch, biting his lip a little and looking at him with big, deep, brown eyes.

Dan feels dizzy, feels like he’s suddenly been knocked off-axis, tilted permanently, never able to catch his balance again. His mouth is dry, and he should be doing something or saying something, anything at all, but his brain is fried, loosened by hazy images of Arin on his knees, looking so fucking cute.

Then Arin’s hand reaches out, fingers brushing Dan’s cheek gently, in a way that makes Dan’s eyes flutter closed.

“You…” Arin says, voice deep and rough, pitched low in a way that Dan has never heard before. “You can use my mouth.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dan groans. His cock twitches in his pants, stirring with interest at Arin’s proposal. With all of the blood in his body being divided between his cheeks and his dick, it’s getting very hard to think, to conjure up a reason why this is a bad idea, after all.

With Arin’s hand still on his face, fingers opening and cupping Dan’s jaw, he leans in slowly, like he wants to give Dan time to pull away, to end this if he really wants to. Dan doesn’t move, and then, in two beats of Dan’s rattled heart, their mouths are meeting.

Arin tastes like strawberries - more like a chemical type of strawberry, artificial and way too sweet - and Dan clings to his shoulder, moving his lips in response to Arin’s. His skin is so hot, and Arin’s lips are sticky as they kiss, Arin’s facial hair scratching at Dan’s face in this way that should make him want to freak the fuck out - but he doesn’t.

Arin’s tongue slides out, sneaking between Dan’s lips and curling around Dan’s tongue with a talent that feels a little like he’s showing off…or promising that Dan will enjoy himself. Dan moans into the kiss, so suddenly hard in his jeans.

Their kiss breaks too soon, and Arin leans back, looking momentarily wary, like he might get punched or screamed at or something else that Dan can’t imagine himself ever doing to Arin.

“Jesus,” Dan says, running a hand through his hair.

“Was that okay?” Arin asks.

Dan nods, breathless, turned on. All that he can think about is kissing Arin again. “I…yeah, fuck.”

Arin grins, looking like the weight of the world has been lifted off of him. He doesn’t waste one second after getting Dan’s approval. He leans in again, pressing a kiss to Dan’s cheek, inching back towards his ear. “Can I suck you off, then? I’ve always wanted to.”

“Holy shit,” Dan mutters.

Arin’s voice is a soft spot for him on a regular basis, in a normal, standard situation. Hell, for a year after he started Grumps, the only way that he could fall asleep at night, when his brain was buzzing with ideas and nerves, was to listen to Arin’s videos. Dan had been more than happy to nod off to the sound of Arin bitching about Ocarina of Time. Arin in a sexual context is a whole new bag, and the lust-masked tone that he’s currently breathing into Dan’s ear is making Dan feel like he’s melting.

Dan nods when he realizes that Arin’s looking at him, still waiting for an answer.

“Yes, fuck, of course.”

Arin smiles, sly and sinful, and, with more elegance than Dan would give him credit for, Arin slides to his knees on the floor in front of him, wedging himself in the narrow space between Dan’s legs.

This whole thing is crazy, is _dangerous_. The others are milling around the office and the Grump room door isn’t locked. Fuck, if anyone caught them, how in the hell would they even explain?

But then Arin’s hand is palming Dan’s dick through his jeans and Arin is looking up at Dan through the thick fan of his lashes and every single thought evaporates from Dan’s mind.

He groans lightly in surprise and pleasure, and that only seems to encourage Arin. Arin’s hand is rubbing over the now-straining bulge of Dan’s cock, and Dan can barely see straight. Arin reaches up, grabbing at the button of Dan’s pants, eager to undo them. It’s a fast rush of movement where Arin tugs at Dan’s jeans and Dan raises his hips so that Arin can get the fabric off and pushed down to his knees where it’s bunched uncomfortably. That leaves Dan’s cock bouncing free because Dan had forgone underwear today on account of he and Barry having no time to do laundry as of late.

Arin licks his lips, and Dan remembers the faint taste of sugar, the teasing promise that Arin made, saying Dan’s cock would taste better. His hands are balled into tight fists against his thighs. He’s almost scared to move, to breath, like this all might fall away if he relaxes into it.

Arin spits into his own hand, vulgar and filthy and fucking hot as hell. He reaches down with one huge hand, thicker than Dan’s own, and wraps those familiar fingers around Dan’s cock, stroking him from base to tip once, experimentally. Dan moans, his hips twitching up into the touch already. God, he’s so hard, so turned on, and he’d never thought that this would happen, not in a real way, but here they are, and it’s _okay_ \- it’s better than that.

Arin strokes Dan slowly, nearly teasing, but when Dan looks at him, he seems more fascinated, more in awe than trying to torture Dan. For a moment, Dan wonders just how long Arin’s been thinking about this, how long he’s wanted to do this exact thing, how many of their jokes were moments that could have led to this outcome, near-misses of something real.

Dan is shivering against the couch purely from Arin’s hand touching his cock. It feels odd, heavier and bigger than a girl’s hand, than Dan’s own hand, but familiar and fucking _good_. Arin thumbs over the head, passing over the slit, teasing and slow, pressing down slightly at where Dan’s tip is already leaking pre-come. Dan hisses and hears Arin draw in a sharp breath.

When Dan forces his eyes open - he honestly doesn’t remember closing them - Arin is looking up at him with eyes so dark and heated that it opens up a huge pit inside of Dan, one that feels endless and completely unable to be filled. Arin looks _hungry_.

Dan reaches out with a shaking hand and touches Arin’s cheek, running fingers over soft, smooth skin that gives way to the prickles of Arin’s beard.

“Go ahead,” Dan says, because he wants it and he can tell, he _knows_ , that Arin wants it, too. All that Dan ever wants is to see Arin happy and if Dan can get off in the process then that’s even better.

Arin nods, swallowing thickly, and his one hand opens against Dan’s thigh, the pale of his hand contrasting beautifully against Dan’s tanned skin. His other hand curls around the base of Dan’s dick as he leans in, mouth open. Without any preamble, he begins to take Dan into his mouth.

Dan moans, grateful for the soundproofing of the Grump room. Arin’s mouth is wet, beautiful, his tongue flat against the side of Dan’s cock as Arin bobs lightly, wetting Dan’s length, just as he had done with his hand, testing before he really propels into action.

“Ah…A - Arin,” Dan says, mind reeling. Arin looks up at Dan with his mouth fucking stretched around Dan’s cock, and Dan isn’t sure that Arin has ever looked as beautiful as he does right now, his mouth opened wide, pink lips turning red with effort, trails of spit already wetting at the corners of Arin’s mouth. “Can I…can I touch you?”

Arin moans his reply, eyes closing, and the sound vibrates right into Dan’s skin, making him groan in return. With Arin’s permission, Dan reaches out and touches at Arin’s head. He can’t sink his fingers into Arin’s soft hair because of the ponytail. One of Dan’s hands rests against the side of Arin’s head, the other moving to the back where the end of his ponytail sticks out.

Dan lets his hand slide over the ponytail, running his hand over it, and maybe he tugs lightly, sharing a kink that he himself enjoys in the bedroom. Again, he earns a moan from Arin, one that sinks into his skin and makes his hips roll up. Arin is still bobbing lightly, and when Dan moves, his cock pushes a little further than Arin had been going naturally. Arin takes it, but he pulls up, closing his hand just under the head.

Arin opens his mouth, and just as he had done to the lollipop, he drags the flat of his tongue in a wide circle around the head, sloppy, messy, wetting his own hand in the process. Dan grunts in surprise, and his hand tightens in Arin’s hair.

Suddenly, he’s gripping the ponytail. Arin whines high in his throat, a noise that Dan’s not sure he’s ever heard before…and, _oh_ , he hadn’t really considered that, how he’d be collecting new sounds, new noises, out of the cacophony of what he’s used to.

“Fuck, Arin, you sound so good. You got me so fucking hard,” Dan says.

Again, Arin whines, pulling off of Dan’s cock, licking his lips before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the tip of Dan’s dick. His tongue slips out to tease over the slit that he’d just kissed and Dan nearly screams because the point of Arin’s tongue is nudging into the slit of his cock, prodding and pressing and collecting the pre-come that has barely begun to form.

Dan’s other hand scrabbles at Arin’s head, pulling loose a few strands of hair from the ponytail. Arin keeps up his tracing, moving from Dan’s slit to dance around the head of Dan’s cock. This can’t be the first time that Arin’s ever sucked dick, and - suddenly and oddly - a wave of jealousy passes through him. Arin had never told Dan about an actual hook-up with a guy even though Dan feels like they’re close enough that, if it had happened already, then Arin could and should tell him. He wonders for a moment if it’s someone he knows…what if it’s one of the other guys?

Dan shakes the thought because it doesn’t matter. Arin is his friend, his best friend…who maybe sometimes sucks his dick. Whatever Arin does with his mouth is his business, and, well, right now, also Dan’s.

Arin uses the flat of his tongue to lick down the underside of Dan’s cock, mouthing at the vein that protrudes there, pronounced and pulsing, begging for attention like every other inch of Dan. Arin keeps going, sinks lower until he’s at Dan’s ball sack. To Dan’s surprise, Arin mouths at Dan’s balls, licking and sucking gently and making Dan’s eyes roll into the back of his head, fingers still clutching at Arin’s hair.

Arin lingers for a moment, gentle and sweet as he hums around Dan’s balls. _God_. How can Dan survive this when every fucking moment is hotter than the next?

Arin moves back up, tongue sliding all over Dan’s dick, his mouth so fucking wet. Arin pulls away again and Dan almost wants to sob from the lack of contact between them.

“I want…” Arin says, sounding breathless, aroused. Dan thinks that he might fucking faint from hearing Arin sound like that. “I want you to fuck my face, Dan.”

Dan can feel his eyes widen in surprise, the request knocking the wind out of him. “Holy fuck.”

“Please?” Arin asks, “I…I really -”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Dan says, stroking over Arin’s ponytail again. It’s his only concern. What if Arin isn’t used to it, eager for something that he doesn’t really understand the effect of? Dan is a little above average, his cock longer than most, and he really doesn’t want to hurt Arin on accident.

Arin shakes his head, licking his lips again. “You won’t. I…Suzy and I… she has one that I, um, that I’ve deep throated before.”

Dan’s cock twitches and he moans. He imagines it instantly, the scenario filling up his senses. He pictures Suzy, all pale skin and fucking beautiful, wearing a strap-on, a nice, thick cock jutting out from her sweet, curvy hips. Dan can picture Arin on his knees, can see Arin with his mouth stretched and one of Suzy’s delicate hands in his hair, fucking his throat just like Arin so desperately wants, Arin’s eyes sliding closed in bliss as he’s used…

“ _Shit_ ,” Dan hisses. His resolve is slipping away from him fast. “You’re sure?”

Arin nods confidently, the same sort of confidence that Dan knows from when Arin is really good at a game, when he knows that he can beat it.

Dan rubs his thumb over Arin’s lips, and Arin opens them, drawing Dan’s thumb in for a moment to suck lightly at the thick digit. Dan groans, and it’s the last push that he needs to give in. He nods.

“Okay,” Dan says. “You fucking, like, pinch my thigh or something if I’m hurting you.”

Arin nods. “You won’t hurt me,” he says sweetly.

It’s another rush of movement where Dan’s heart is beating so fast in his chest. Dan has rarely been rough with former lovers, much preferring to be sweet and attentive. With Arin, it feels different. Arin is asking for it, Arin is solid, Arin can take it.

Arin leans up, swallowing down Dan’s cock again, but, this time, as he approaches the base, he doesn’t stop and his hand isn’t there to act as a barrier. This time, Arin keeps sinking until Dan can feel the head of his cock brushing the back of Arin’s throat. They still together for a moment, one breath, before Dan rocks his hips up and then his dick is breeching Arin’s throat, pressing into the unbelievably hot, tight passage.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dan moans, his hands cupping either side of Arin’s head, holding on loosely. It’s only a few moments until Arin reaches the end of his dick, the entire length of Dan’s cock inside of Arin’s mouth, Arin’s nose buried into the skin of Dan’s stomach. God, no one had ever taken him so completely before. “Ar - Arin, oh, my God…”

Arin moans, and here, surrounded by Arin and the way that his hot, tight throat constricts around Dan’s cock, Dan can feel that moan like never before, like a direct fucking vibrator against his dick. Eventually, he has to move, has to pull back to give Arin a moment to breath. He notes the wetness at the corners of Arin’s eyes and has to remind himself that Arin wants this, that Arin’s body is tuned for this.

Dan pulls back, feeling himself pop from that tight heat. He grunts and pulls out enough to let Arin draw in a shaky breath, but then Arin is nodding just a second later, asking for Dan to continue. Dan holds Arin’s head more firmly, fingers threading into the hair of Arin’s ponytail. He takes a breath and begins thrusting slowly back into Arin’s mouth, filling him up and pressing into his throat.

Dan moans. Arin is making these muffled noises, his mouth so full, stretched wide as he starts sucking at him, hollowing his cheeks just as he had done earlier to tease Dan.

“You…” Dan says, voice quivering. “You look so fucking cute with my dick in your mouth.”

Arin moans, shifting on his knees and pressing himself forward, closing the gap between them again, clearly wanting more. Dan nods, calms himself, and then, with his hands holding Arin’s head, he lets go, granting Arin’s desire to be used. Dan sets a steady pace, pumping himself into Arin’s mouth, fucking his face. The room instantly fills with wet, slick noises, the sound of Dan’s cock fucking into Arin’s throat. The heat and tightness is incredible, Dan’s legs shaking.

“You just…” Dan says, panting, completely fucking in awe of Arin. “You just take me, holy shit.”

Arin is drooling from his mouth being stretched wide and open, his breathing harsh through his nose. Dan speeds up a little, the tight grip he’s got on Arin’s head making his hair spill from his ponytail, makes it hang messily around his face. Arin looks like a fucking mess but beautiful, red lips, spit and drool, hair everywhere. He moans around Dan’s cock, face red and in utter bliss.

Dan can’t believe how well Arin is taking him. He can’t believe how deep inside of Arin he is, how his balls slap against Arin’s chin with each thrust from Dan. Dan can’t believe this is happening at all. It feels too good, this intense and burning pleasure. Dan would like this to last forever, to last for hours until the two of them have absolutely nothing left, but he can already feel the heat promising to bring him over the edge, can feel it snaking around in his stomach.

“Oh, god,” Dan says, continuing his thrusts, fucking Arin’s face just as he’d asked. “I’m getting close Arin. Pinch me if you want me to pull out…”

Arin moans, but his hands stay stock-still, telling Dan more than his mouth ever could.

Holy fucking shit, Arin’s going to let him come inside his mouth, come down his fucking throat. The thought nearly makes Dan burst right then and there, but he keeps going, keeps thrusting deep and only slightly rough into Arin’s mouth.

He’s panting, so fucking close. Arin is a moaning writhing mess, just letting Dan fucking control him, control their movements. This is all so far out of Dan’s usual spectrum, and maybe that’s why it’s all so hot. This isn’t his usual sex - this is amazing, beyond fucking hot.

“Fuck, you’re going to take me all down,” Dan murmurs, so fucking close that he’s barely aware of what he’s saying, his speech babbling out of him. “You’re going to swallow all of my come.”

Arin moans again, and the vibrations from that noise, the beautiful way that Arin looks on his knees, sucking Dan’s cock, pushes Dan over the edge. He freezes, buried inside Arin’s mouth as he comes, shooting string after string of thick, white come. Arin takes it just like he’d wanted. Dan can see his throat working to swallow even with how full he already is. Some of Dan’s come escapes, spilling out the corner of Arin’s mouth, rolling down his chin.

Dan goes soft fast, and it’s all too much for him. He pulls back, leaving Arin empty, the head of his cock dripping wet with globs of spit and come as he rubs it against Arin’s lips before it goes completely soft. Arin shivers, panting.

Dan gets a good look at him. Arin’s on his knees, red-faced, drool and come dripping down his chin, hair a fucking disaster, eyes wet, his own erection pulsing at his shorts as he shivers and pants on the floor.

Dan all but flings himself off of the couch, falling to his knees and holding Arin’s face as Dan kisses him. He doesn’t give a shit if Arin is messy, covered in spit and come. Arin tastes like sugar and Dan’s come, and Dan moans into the kiss.

As they kiss, he’s quick to lower a hand to Arin’s crotch, pushing his hand into Arin’s shorts, not bothering to strip him because Dan wants this right now and Arin was so good, had been waiting, and had done so well for Dan. They’re still kissing as Dan curls his hand around the bare heat of Arin’s cock, his movement slightly restricted by the barrier of Arin’s clothes. Dan can still jerk him off, though, and he does, stroking fast.

Arin moans messily into their kiss, holding Dan tight and needy, and Dan lets him. Arin’s hips twitch forward, body bowing to Dan so that their mouths fall away and Arin’s face is pressed against Dan’s shoulder, his big, solid body trembling as Dan gets him off.

“Come for me,” Dan whispers, moving faster, and Arin whines. “Come on.”

“Dan,” Arin moans. His voice is so deep, fucking wrecked. There’s no way that they can record after this. They’ll have to make an excuse and postpone until tomorrow. Arin can’t record these episodes sounding like he just got his throat fucked.

“Please, baby girl,” Dan whispers.

Dan hears Arin gasp, and then, without warning, Arin is coming over Dan’s fingers, shuddering and moaning, completely falling apart in the most beautiful fucking way. Dan’s fingers are now as messy as Arin’s face, but it doesn’t matter. He withdraws his hand when he hears Arin hiss at his touch, his cock too tender to take the contact, wiping the mess on the side of his jeans for lack of a better place. 

The two of them stay locked together for a moment, Arin’s mouth pressing wet, messy kisses against Dan’s neck, Dan’s thin body supporting the two of them. Finally, slowly, Arin lowers himself down on to his back on the floor. Dan is quick to follow, laying down next to his best friend, his whole fucking _world_ at this point.

Arin is still trying to catch his breath. “That…” he says, his voice destroyed and rough. “That was…”

“Yeah,” Dan says, “it totally was.”

He looks over and smiles at Arin. It’s all over and he still doesn’t feel the rush of _wrongwrongwrong_ that he’d thought would come. All he feels is _right_ , like he’s supposed to be here. Dan figures that they can discuss the important shit later, when they’ve calmed down and their brains start working again. Right now, Dan wriggles his jeans up over his hips, tucking away his wet cock before snuggling into Arin’s side.

Arin lets out a small laugh. “I always knew that you’d be a post-coital cuddler.”

“Shut up,” Dan says, but he’s smiling.

Arin reaches up, patting the table, and Dan is momentarily confused before Arin’s hand is back with the sucker from earlier in his fist. Arin smiles, waving the candy at Dan. “Wanna taste?”

Dan rolls his eyes, but, fuck, what’s sharing a lollipop with Arin now compared to kissing him after he finished swallowing Dan’s come? Dan opens his mouth and lets Arin press the lollipop inside. Dan sucks at it just as Arin had, tasting the same chemical strawberry flavor that he’d caught on Arin’s mouth.

“Not bad,” Dan says as he settles his head into the crook of Arin’s arm.


End file.
